YUME
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: Kantarou tiene un problema, tan grande que no puede dormir, podra Haruka ayudarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (si fuera millonaria diria lo contrario)

YUME

Por: Iris Tsukiyono

Pétalos de sakura inundan mi pensamiento. Pétalos rojos llenos de sangre¿Por qué tengo esto en mi mente¿Por qué unos pétalos tan hermosos son manchados con esa sustancia tan sucia?

Llevo días teniendo el mismo sueño; un camino repleto de árboles donde la nieve son los hermosos pétalos rosas. Recorro ese camino tranquilamente admirando la belleza del lugar. Parece que nada puede perturbar tan magnifica paz, pero, cuando estoy a la mitad del camino la cicatriz de mi pasado duele, tan intensamente que todo parece tan real.

Al despertar me encuentro terriblemente alterado. Toco mi pecho al sentir arder la cicatriz¿Por qué ese sueño es tan intenso que me altera por completo?

- ¿Tuviste ese sueño otra vez, verdad Kantarou? – Habla un hombre alto de tez blanca, cabello profundamente negro y unos ojos azules, intensamente azules.  
- Tal vez si, tal vez no, Haruka – Le contesta el joven Kantarou, un folclorista amante de los youkai de ojos rojos y cabello plateado.  
- Cada vez que tienes ese sueño te encierras en tus pensamientos y no escuchas que Youko te llama – Haruka - ¿Youko? - Hantarou - El desayuno esta listo, baka – Haruka - ¿Por qué me llamas baka, baka! – Kantarou - ¡Ya dejen de pelear los dos! - Los interrumpe una joven youkai, Youko, de cabello castaño, siempre vestida con su kimono magenta.

Son las cuatro de la tarde y el joven de cabellera plateada se encuentra en el jardín contemplado el hermoso cielo azul, o eso creen sus compañeros. La verdad lleva toda la tarde pensando en ese sueño tan extraño que ha tenido por cinco días consecutivos. No halla ningún significado concreto a semejante escenario¿o si, no lo puede recordar.

Una pequeña gota cae en su rostro sacándolo de sus pensamientos… - Lluvia – es lo que responde al contacto de esa minúscula partícula de agua…

- ¿Kan-chan¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunta muy preocupada la pequeña youkai del kimono magenta - Hai, estoy bien Youko, no pasa nada – continua con la mirada perdida – parece que pronto va a llover¿verdad? – la youkai levanta la mirada al cielo - Si, será mejor que entres o pescaras un resfriado – se retira a terminar su quehacer.

¿Qué significa ese sueño¿Qué significa¿Pétalos¿Sangre¿Por qué tengo ese sueño si jamás he estado en ese lugar¿Por qué?

La lluvia empieza a caer sin preocuparle al joven folclorista. Continua en la misma posición desde hace tres horas sin poder sacar de su cabeza una respuesta, por mas simple que sea.

El cielo se torna de negro, caen relámpagos…

- ¡Kantarou! – lo llama el mayor de la casa - ¡Kantarou!  
- …  
- ¡Con un demonio Kantarou, reacciona! – le da una cachetada - ¡Me dolió, sabes! – se toca su adolorida mejilla - ¡Pues no me hacías casi! - ¿Eh¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Pretendes quedarte todo el día ahí parado mojándote?  
- ¡Ah, esta lloviendo – corre adentro de la casa - No lo había notado – lo sigue - ¿En que pensabas?  
- ¡Haruka como eres! – le grita el folclorista – no pensaba en nada – se pone serio - ¿Cuándo vas a contarme lo que te preocupa, Ese sueño que tienes¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?  
- No saber la respuesta, no saber porque lo tengo y…lo siento tan real Haruka, me asusta, me asusta demasiado – lagrimas resbalan. Haruka se acerca a su joven amo, lo abraza.  
- Puedes contar conmigo, Kantarou - Lo se – continúan abrazados – ya no quiero soñar, no quiero volver a tener ese sueño… no quiero.

Kantarou cierra sus ojos. En pocos minutos se encuentra completamente dormido. Haruka, quien lo sostiene en sus brazos se da cuenta del grave problema en que se encuentra su amo. Kantarou es fuerte, fuerte para luchar contra demonios, fuerte para resistir hechizos, pero… ¿Es ese sueño mas poderoso que su amo?

- ¿Crees que Kan-chan este bien, Haruka? – la pequeña youkai se encuentra preocupa por su amo – lleva toda la mañana dormido - Si, solo esta cansado.

Los pétalos vuelven nuevamente a inundar mi mente. El sueño, tan persistente, no me deja descansar¿Qué diablos significa todo eso? Un camino de árboles de sakura, todos cubiertos de sangre¿de quien es la sangre?

Una joven de kimono rosado avanza rápidamente por las calles de Tokio buscando desesperadamente una casa, una casa donde se encuentra la persona indicada para resolver el dilema que tiene a su familia en un estado de pavor intolerable.

Su pequeña hija, de siete años, regreso una noche a casa después de jugar con sus amigos y comenzó actuar extraño. Al momento de la cena no quiso probar bocado, su padre le insistió que comiera algo provocando el rompimiento de todos los platos y vasos.

- Buenas tardes – la mujer llama a la puerta de la residencia Ichinomiya - ¿Se encuentra el sensei Ichinomiya?  
- ¡Un momento, por favor! – le contesta una joven. Sale corriendo al recibidor – Perdón por la tardanza – se disculpa - Descuide¿Se encuentra Ichinomiya-sensei? – vuelve a preguntar la mujer - Hai, pase por favor – la joven la instala en la casa – en un momento lo llamo¿gusta una taza de te?  
- Si no es mucha molestia

El joven folclorista aun se encontraba en cama pensando como de costumbre en los pétalos de sakura cuando su joven youkai le interrumpe su meditación para informarle de la visita de una señora.

- ¿Kan-chan? – le habla la preocupa youkai - Estoy bien Youko – le sonríe – Solo me cambio y estoy con ella.

- ¡Ichinomiya-sensei! – la mujer el kimono rosado se levanta al instante de entrar Kantarou en la habitación – Ichinomiya-sensei tiene que ayudarme – comienza a sollozar - Si, la ayudare, la ayudare pero por favor calmese señora – el folclorista la ayuda a regresar a su lugar – dígame¿Qué sucede?  
- Es mi hija, Ichinomiya-sensei, algo le pasa y no sabemos que hacer – continua llorando – Hace una semana regreso a casa y se empezó a comportar de una manera muy extraña – toma un minuto para calmarse – Esa noche no quiso cenar y mi esposo la obligo y ella … ella hizo explotar todos los platos, pero eso no es lo peor. Ichinomiya-sensei¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago? – pierde la compostura – mi hija… mi hija… no la puedo controlar, hacer cosas horribles – se cubre la cara - No se preocupe, yo le ayudare – el folclorista le extiende la mano y muestra una sonrisa en su rostro - Kan-chan – comenta la pequeña youkai aun preocupada por el estado de salud de su amo - Gracias Ichinomiya-sensei - De nada,… ? - Oh, lo siento mucho, olvide presentarme – ríe nerviosamente – que descuido de mi parte, me llamo Sasami Iku - Mucho gusto, Sasami Iku-san – da una reverencia – puede contar con toda mi ayuda – se dirige a la puerta – con su permiso, tengo cosas que terminar. Por favor déle a Youko la dirección y cuando desee que vaya.

El joven folclorista sale de la habitación dejando a dos mujeres algo confundidas. ¿Desde cuando Kantarou tiene cosas más importantes que atender antes que el dinero?

Kantarou ignoraba porque había dicho esas palabras. No tenía ninguna cosa que hacer, sus artículos se encontraban perfectamente terminados solo para la espera de Reiko y su última revisión, su habitación ordenada y el estudio igual. No hay actividades pendientes más que holgazanear.

- ¿Kantarou? – le habla el mayor de la casa - ¿Qué pasa, Haruka? – se voltea para ver a su demonio - Andas todo el día en las nubes – le regaña - ¿Uh? – confundido - ¡Vez lo que te digo, ni siquiera me pones atención cuando te hablo! – enojado - ¡Claro que te pongo atención, Haruka-chan! – venganza – solo me desconcentro lo que dijiste - Entonces¿Por qué no haz comido en tres días? – fulmina a su amo con la mirada - ¿Nani¿Tres días? Claro que he comido, no estoy loco para matarme de ha…. ¡gruuhh! – le gruñe el estomago – etto…  
- Te recomiendo que tu mente vuelva a este mundo o no saldrás vivo en tu próximo trabajo - ¿Qué no estas tu para protegerme, Haruka-chan? – sigue con la venganza - No toda la vida podré protegerte, Kantarou-chan – le devuelve el ataque

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Una atmósfera extraña rodea una gran mansión, haciéndola ver terriblemente tenebrosa a comparación de su anterior estado, siempre cubierta de hermosos rosales y en primavera de florecientes pétalos de cerezo por todo el lugar.

Este es el lugar – confirma el folclorista a sus compañeros

Kan-chan tengo miedo – chilla la youkai - ¿seguro que es ahí? – observa el temible lugar - ¿Cómo puede alguien vivir ahí? – Kantarou tiembla

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el come – ogros

¿No sientes nada extraño, Haruka? – mira a su amigo

Puedo ver el aura que trasmite la casa, aparte de eso nada, no siento nada, ni siquiera la presencia de los humanos que la habitan

Entremos – ordena

Caminan lentamente hacia la entrada del lugar, observando todo a su alrededor. El amo de los dos youkai señala a sus compañeros las posibles salidas de emergencia que tendrán si algo sale mal.

Al entrar a la casa el cambio de apariencia los sorprende. Pensaban encontrarse en un lugar lúgubre como el exterior, con apenas unas luces diminutas que les indicada el camino por donde pisaran, pero, en cambio el recibir esta calido y bien iluminado, no hay fotografías de la familia en ninguna pared, solo un pequeño florero de porcelana con flores marchitas como decoración, lo único que destaca en ese pacifico lugar.

Dejan el recibidor y entran al pasillo principal de la mansión.

Kan-chan tengo miedo – vuelve a decir la youkai

Youko mejor busca a Sasami-san y quédate con ella por si algo pasa – le aconseja su amo – siento un gran poder

Después de ver a su amiga desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo continuaron su camino.

Fueron directamente a la habitación de la pequeña, encontrándose en el ala sur de la casa, en el lugar mas apartado de la casa.

Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación el joven folclorista siempre un punzada en el pecho, la misma punzada que sentía en ese sueño. Se toca el pecho sintiendo al ardor. No comprendía porque se siente igual que en ese sueño, ¿Por qué volvió a recordar ese sueño?

¿Kantarou estas bien? – pregunta preocupado el come-ogros

…….

Ichinomiya Kantarou – sale una voz de la habitación – Ichinomiya Kantarou …

¡¿Quién es?! – grita el come-ogros

Haruka – lo llama su amo – tira la… puerta – le sigue doliendo la cicatriz de su pecho – ¡tira la Haruka!

El come-ogros hace lo que le ordeno su amo y rompe la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a una pequeña niña de siete años sentada hablándole a su muñeca. La niña levanta el rostro para ver a las personas que irrumpieron en su cuarto…

Ichinomiya Kantarou – dice ella – lo estábamos esperando

¿estábamos? – Kantarou - ¿Quién mas esta contigo?

Eso no te incumbe. Mi mama fue a pedirte ayuda, ¿no es así?, pierdes tu tiempo, yo no tengo nada mal, ¿verdad, Hotaru? – le habla a la muñeca

Mátalo – se vuelve a escuchar la voz – mátalo

¿Por qué tengo que matarlo si no me ha hecho nada malo? – le pregunta la niña a la muñeca

El quiere a tu linda Hotaru, quiere destrozarla

No escuches a la muñeca – ordena Kantarou

¡Mata al folclorista Chihiro! – Kantarou sale volando fuera de la habitación

¡Nada me quita lo que es mió, Ichinomiya! – la pequeña se levanta de la silla y camina hacia el folclorista. Haruka corre y se interpone entre ambos – ¡quítate come-ogros! – lanza a Haruka hacia la pared

¡Haruka! – grita Kantarou – Chihiro-chan no escuches a esa muñeca

¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Es mi única amiga! ¡Todos me odian porque soy anormal! – Kantarou se levanta e intenta acercársele - ¡No te muevas! – es lanzado de nuevo al suelo – Jamás te di permiso para levantarte Ichinomiya – camina hacia el folclorista – Hotaru te odia, Ichinomiya, dice que le hiciste cosas muy malas, terribles cosas y ahora quieres arrebatármela

Esa no es una muñeca ordinaria Chihiro-chan. No debes tener esa muñeca en tu poder

¿Por qué no?

Mátalo Chihiro, MATALO

¿Tienes miedo Ichinomiya? – le pregunta la niña – tu demonio no te puede ayudar en estos momentos – Haruka sigue inconciente en el suelo – Pétalos y mucha sangre, si, a eso le tienes miedo, ¿verdad? – Kantarou se asusta

¿Qué deseas de mi, ningyou-oni? – se dirige a la muñeca

No me recuerdas, Ichinomiya Kantarou – salta del brazo de Chihiro – pase tanto tiempo en ese oscuro lugar, tanto tiempo Ichinomiya. No sabes lo sola que me sentí y lo furiosa que estoy por haberme encerrado en ese lugar – toca la cicatriz del folclorista

¡AHHH! – grita de dolor

O si, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo muy bien, linda maldición, ¿no es verdad? – Kantarou se levanta y patea a la muñeca, corre hacia Haruka

¡Haruka! – trata de despertarlo – Haruka reacciona – Kantarou siente un amarre en sus piernas y es levantando en el aire – Suéltame ningyou-oni

¡Kantarou! – Haruka despierta

Hakura huye – le ordena su amo. Haruka ignora las palabras de su amo y ataca a la muñeca recibiendo la descarga que el mismo lanzo hacia ella

¡No toques a Hotaru! – Chihiro protege a su muñeca

Por favor Chihiro-chan, esa no es una muñeca, ese demonio te esta controlando – le habla Kantarou – reacciona Chihiro-chan

¡Yo se perfectamente lo que es! – grita la niña - ¡Es mi amiga, mi única amiga! – comienza a llorar – Yo entiendo su sufrimiento – agarra la muñeca – Hotaru, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mata al espiritista, Chihiro, véngate por todo lo que me hizo sufrir. Tu me salvaste, el te quiere apartar de mi, mátalo.

Para Kantarou el lugar se torna completamente oscuro. No ve nada, no escucha nada, no siente la presencia de ningún ser vivo. A su alrededor se encuentra el vació, la infinita oscuridad. Lo rodea un mundo negro.

¿A que le temes, Ichinomiya Kantarou? – escucha la voz de Chihiro - ¿Le temes a la muerte, Ichinomiya Kantarou?

No le temo a nada – responde seguro – Tomos debemos de morir algún día. No le temo a la muerte

Eso no es lo que me dice tu corazón, Ichinomiya, tú le tienes miedo a la muerte pero lo niegas. No quieres que las personas veían que tienes un punto débil, que le temes a algo.

¡Muéstrate! – grita desesperado – ¡ningyou-oni muestra tu verdadera forma!

Una diminuta luz ilumina débilmente el lugar donde se encuentra el folclorista. Camina hacia ella sin temor. Al llegar hacia el origen encuentra una puerta semi abierta, dudoso la abre y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver el mismo paisaje de sus sueños. El sendero con los pétalos de sakura cubriendo el camino como su fuese nieve. Abre completamente la puerta, incrédulo por lo que esta viendo. Confundido y aturdido da unos pasos por el camino de pétalos observando el maravilloso mundo de fantasías en el que se encuentra.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunta al aire - ¿Por qué me encuentro aquí?

¿Qué es a lo que mas le temes, Ichinomiya Kantarou?

¿Quién eres? – busca la dirección de la voz

¿Qué es a lo que mas le temes, Kantarou?

¡Da la cara!

¿Kantarou?

Déjate de bromas y muéstrate

¡Kantarou!

¿Qué quieres de mí?

¡DESPIERTA KANTAROU! – le lanzar un vaso de agua a la cara

¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA HARUKA! – grita furioso - ¡Mira el atascadero que hiciste!

¡Llevo una maldita hora tratando de despertarte! – jala el futon - ¡ya levántate!

¡Me vengare Haruka! Te juro que lo haré – le lanza su libreta

Owarimashita

**Nombre: Mirelle Pérez Brambila Lara**

**Nick: Iris Tsukiyono**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Correo: **


End file.
